Je crois que je t'aime
by Erika Keysie
Summary: L'un va perdre pied et se noyer dans la tristesse, l'amertume, le manque et l'absence. L'autre va le voir, le comprendre, le soulager. [Sterek]
1. Stiles

Voici donc mon premier lemon les amis ! C'est sûrement pas parfait, plutôt maladroit, mais j'espère que vous aimerez ! [Le lemon est dans le chapitre trois, ha ha, je vous laisserais patientez avec les deux premiers chapitres d'abord :3]

**Titre : **Je crois que je t'aime...

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J. Davis excepté l'intrigue qui est de moi-même :3

**Couple : **Stiles/Derek

**Rating : **T pour ce chapitre !

**POV : **Stiles

**Note : **Spoiler saison 2 il me semble :3

* * *

**Je crois que je t'aime...**

Chapitre 1 : Stiles

La meute était réunie dans le hangar qui servait de terrain d'entraînement aux bêtas de Derek. Stiles, Alison et Lydia étaient assis par terre contre le mur et observaient les loups passer leur test d'endurance. Chacune des filles regardait son copain courir tandis que Stiles regardait fixement Derek, tentant de percer à jour le personnage.

Stiles adorait se poser des questions, et rien qu'à regarder Derek, il s'en posait plein. Surtout sur ce que pouvait penser ou ressentir l'alpha si impassible. Il admirait un peu Derek qui était capable de tenir à distance ses émotions, alors que lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une quantité de sentiments et pas forcément tous joyeux.

Depuis le décès de sa mère, le jeune homme était continuellement triste, il allait mal. Mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter son père qui souffrait assez comme ça, il ne disait rien. Son meilleur ami l'avait soutenu pendant longtemps, et puis il était devenu un loup-garou par la faute de Stiles. Bien que toujours meilleurs amis et traînant ensemble, Stiles avait senti un fossé se creuser entre Scott et lui. Le jeune loup avait d'autres préoccupations, il avait Alison. Qu'avait Stiles ? Qui était là pour lui désormais que son meilleur ami avait les autres ?

Le vide qui trouait son coeur s'agrandissait de jours en jour, endommageant cet organe vital. La sensation de manque qu'il avait ressenti à la mort de sa mère et qui s'était quelque peu estompée grâce à Scott, revenait au galop, comme si elle avait attendu tout ce temps pour se manifester avec force. Des fois, sa solitude était si oppressante qu'il en avait le souffle coupé. A chaque fois, il était au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Il se demandait, à chaque fois, si la prochaine était la bonne, si sa crise le prenait et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en défaire, l'entraînant dans le repos éternel.

Rien que d'y penser, le coeur de Stiles s'affolait. Et la tristesse s'emparait de son regard, la solitude enveloppait son coeur endommagé, le manque de quelque chose lui trouait les entrailles. L'instant d'après, il se forçait à sourire, la joie éclairant ses yeux noisettes. Mais le coeur n'y était pas, et personne ne se souciait assez de lui pour le remarquer. Ou alors il était bon comédien. C'était peut-être un peu des deux.

Quelque part, Stiles voulait en parler a quelqu'un, mais il ne voulait pas déranger. Il avait hésité un jour à demander à Derek comment il faisait pour s'être remi de la mort de la moitié de sa famille. Mais il avait eu peur, il n'avait pas eu le courage de rouvrir des plaies qui mettaient tant de temps à cicatriser. Il s'était tu, comme à chaque fois. Alors il restait seul, à ruminer ses pensées sombres. Plus il était entouré par la meute, et plus il se sentait seul. Il percevait les liens très forts qui unissaient les loups à Derek, qui unissaient Alison à Scott, Lydia à Jackson. Et lui, il n'était lié à personne ici. Pourquoi continuait-il à venir ? Il ne savait pas.

Ou plutôt, il ne cherchait pas vraiment à savoir, pour ne pas soulever des questions auxquelles les réponses ne lui plairaient pas. S'il venait encore, alors qu'il ne se sentait pas à sa place, c'était pour observer Derek. L'alpha lui semblait tellement fort, il voulait prendre exemple sur lui, et le meilleur moyen était d'observer comment il faisait.

Etait-ce vraiment de l'admiration qu'il ressentait pour Derek ? Ou quelque chose de plus ? Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait proche de Derek, sans l'être en réalité. C'était quelque chose de complexe qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. D'un côté, il se sentait proche de Derek parce qu'ils avaient traversé la même épreuve de perdre des êtres chers. D'un autre, il se sentait totalement ridicule de penser être proche du loup. Il ne faisait pas partie de la meute, il n'était qu'un humain, et Derek semblait même le détester. Il ne loupait pas une occasion de se moquer de l'adolescent, et allait même jusqu'à le brusquer ou le frapper. Le nez de Stiles se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir heurté le volant de sa Jeep avec violence. L'arrière de sa tête se souvenait parfaitement des fois où Derek l'avait plaqué contre un mur, ou une porte.

Stiles se sentit ridicule de penser à ça. Un peu honteux, même. La question qu'il se posait sur son admiration pour Derek le mettait mal-à-l'aise. Pourquoi une telle question avait surgi dans son esprit ? Sentant son coeur battre un peu plus vite, l'adolescent hyperactif détourna le regard et concentra son esprit sur les loups qui couraient. Mais c'était peine perdue, Derek hantait toujours ses pensées, qui dérivaient pour être de plus en plus dérangeantes.

Ca faisait des semaines que le garçon se posait des question sur ce qu'il pensait. Il ne savait pas depuis quand il ne se contentait plus de regarder Derek mais de le détailler. De décrypter son langage corporel. Il s'était même fait la réflexion, une nuit d'insomnie, qu'il agissait avec Derek de la même manière qu'il avait agit avec Lydia. Il avait repoussé cette pensée aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, mais elle resurgissait toujours, au moment où il ne s'y attendait pas.

Ce jour-là, elle lui était venue à l'esprit. Son coeur s'était encore accéléré. S'il continuait, les loups allaient tourner son attention vers lui. Il ne voulait pas s'expliquer. Il avait déjà du mal à s'expliquer pourquoi il pensait des telles choses, alors les dire à voix haute était hors de question. Il s'efforça donc de respirer calmement pour ralentir les battements de son coeur.

Mais ses pensées ne le quittaient pas. Elles semblaient vouloir rester, se graver dans son esprit. Des semaines. Des jours entiers où il s'occupait à penser à l'Alpha. Certaines pensées lui faisaient honte. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il en était arrivé là. Il avait détesté Derek, il l'avait craint, il ne lui avait pas fait confiance. Pourtant, plus le temps passait, et moins il détestait Derek, moins il le craignait, moins il se méfiait. Peut-être parce qu'il avait tenté de lui sauver la vie face au Kanima, et qu'au final c'était Stiles qui avait sauvé Derek. Ces heures passées dans la piscine avaient-elles changé quelque chose à sa façon de voir Derek ? Peut-être.

Il se remémorait cette soirée, comme si elle s'était passée la veille. Mais ce qui le marquait le plus, c'était le regard qu'avait eu Derek, quand Stiles l'avait lâché pour récupérer son téléphone. Derek avait eu peur. Il n'avait pas eu confiance en Stiles. Parce qu'il était humain ? Probablement. Parce qu'il le détestait ? Sûrement. Mais Stiles était revenu le chercher, il l'avait remonté à la surface. Le regard de Derek avait alors changé, légèrement. Il avait pu y lire du soulagement. Et peut-être autre chose, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que Derek montre ce qu'il ressentait, alors il n'avait pas su l'interpréter sur le moment. Etait-ce depuis cet instant qu'il avait observer Derek avec plus d'attention ? Oui. Mais il essayait de ce convincre que c'était pour percer le mystère qui entourait Derek Hale.

Il ne voulait pas admettre que c'était pour une autre raison. Il ne voulait pas admettre que c'était parce qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose, ce soir-là, Derek dans ses bras. Son seul moyen de survit. Il s'était senti utile, pour une fois. Il avait sauvé une vie. Il avait aimé ce sentiment-là. Mais, il avait surtout aimé avoir sauver le fort et impressionnant Derek Hale.

Il se demandait si Derek lui avait accordé sa confiance, depuis. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un ait confiance en lui. Il avait besoin de se sentir utile pour quelqu'un. Juste pour une personne, il n'avait pas besoin de plus. En fait, il voulait se sentir utile pour Derek. Parce qu'être utile à un Alpha, c'était être utile pour la meute. C'était être important. Surtout aussi, parce que Derek semblait si puissant qu'admettre avoir besoin de Stiles serait gratifiant pour l'adolescent.

Stiles soupira, oubliant qu'il était entouré de loups à l'ouïe sur-développée. Mais ils étaient trop concentrés sur leurs exercices pour se préoccuper des états d'âme d'un simple humain. Les mâchoires de Stiles se serrèrent, tout comme son coeur. Il ne savait même pas lui-même ce qu'il ressentait. De la rancoeur, parce que personne ne voyait son mal-être. Et de la joie, parce que personne ne voyait qu'il allait mal, et personne ne lui posait de question. C'était des émotions contradictoires qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

Il était aussi étrangement déçu que Derek n'ait même pas fait l'effort de tourner les yeux vers lui. Et il se trouvait stupide, et pathétique d'espérer être remarqué par l'Alpha. Pourquoi l'attention de Derek lui importait tant ? C'était nouveau. Et perturbant.

Des jambes apparurent dans son champ de vision et, surpris, il releva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard vert d'eau de l'Alpha.

-Tu comptes squatter ici encore longtemps ? lui demanda Derek, la voix neutre, l'air impassible.

Devant l'incompréhension de l'adolescent, il désigna le hangar. Stiles fouilla les lieux du regard, et cligna des yeux, stupéfait. Il n'y avait plus personne, à part Derek et lui. Il avait été tant absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu ses amis partir. Il fallait croire que ses amis ne l'avaient pas vu rester non plus. La tristesse peignit ses traits pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne relève la tête vers Derek avec un sourire.

-Ouais, je trouve ce hangar sympa, j'ai rarement vu plus luxueux, répondit-il, sarcastique.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda finalement l'Alpha, ses yeux verts inexpressifs, sa voix toujours aussi neutre.

Le coeur de Stiles se serra, et il dut détourner les yeux pour ne pas les laisser s'humidifier. Non, ça n'allait pas. Plus rien n'allait depuis la mort de sa mère. Et plus récemment, depuis la morsure de Scott. Il se sentait mal constamment. Un peu plus chaque jour. Il se releva.

-Comme si ça t'intéressait, finit par dire l'adolescent, évitant toujours le regard de Derek.

Il entendit le jeune homme soupirer.

-Stiles, tu fais partie de ma meute, au même titre qu'un Bêta. Alors oui, ça m'intéresse de savoir comment tu vas. Depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression que tu es ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Stiles n'en revenait pas. Le soulagement qu'il ressentit le surpris. Quelqu'un l'avait remarqué. Quelqu'un se souciait de lui. Et ce quelqu'un, c'était Derek. Les mots de l'Alpha l'apaisèrent soudainement.

-Ouais ça va, les cours tout ça... Harris me prend la tête, mentit Stiles en haussant les épaules. Rien ne me tracasse, c'est juste que j'ai pas mal de boulot en cours.

Derek haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Mais Stiles enchaînait déjà, se lançant dans un de ces monologues teintés de sarcasmes qui avaient le don d'énerver l'Alpha au plus haut point. Derek essaya de le faire taire, l'appelant par son nom, de plus en plus fort, mais rien ne faisait se tarir le flot de paroles de l'adolescent. Stiles avait peur de craquer, de lâcher ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Il avait peur de la réaction de Derek, s'il venait à lui confier ses pensées qui le tracassaient. Il avait peur de perdre l'infime intérêt que l'Alpha avait pour lui. Il avait peur.

Soudain, il sentit une surface dur contre son dos, sa tête heurta le mur, le faisant se stopper net dans sa phrase. Il cligna des yeux sous la douleur avant de fixer Derek dans les yeux, surpris. L'Alpha maintenait les épaules de Stiles contre le mur grâce à son bras gauche. Son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui de l'adolescent, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur carmin. Il grognait doucement.

-Ferme-la, Stiles, gronda Derek. Tu ouvriras la bouche quand tu arrêteras de mentir.

Non. Stiles n'était pas prêt à ne plus mentir. Sans suivre l'ordre de Derek, il ouvrit la bouche et débita un autre mensonge. L'Alpha gronda plus fort. Mais Stiles n'avait plus peur de Derek. Son grognement ne lui semblait plus aussi menaçant.

-Je te préviens une dernière fois. Si tu mens, je t'arrache la gorge. Avec mes dents.

Cette phrase fit presque sourire l'adolescent. Non, il ne craignait plus le loup. Avec une lueur de défis dans les yeux, il releva le menton et pencha la tête sur le côté pour dégager son cou, invitant l'Alpha à mettre sa menace à exécution. Son coeur battait la chamade. Et il savait que ce n'était pas de la peur qui le faisait battre si vite. C'était l'excitation. Sentir le corps de Derek, si près du sien, cette pression contre lui, le visage de l'Alpha si près. Il sentait son souffle. Il eut honte, pendant un temps, de ressentir tout ça. C'était trop perturbant. Et puis, il envoya sa honte se faire voir. Parce qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Derek était près de lui, et se souciait de lui. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Les minutes défilèrent, et Derek ne bougeait pas. Il ne s'était pas avancé, mais il ne s'était pas reculé non plus. Stiles plongea ses yeux noisettes dans ceux vert d'eau de l'Alpha. Il eut une irrésistible envie. Jamais, il n'avait eu autant envie de faire ce qu'il avait en tête. Il fut surpris par la force de ce désir. Tellement surpris qu'il ne réalisa que trop tard qu'il cédait à cette pulsion.

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Derek, en un chaste baiser, tandis que ses mains agrippaient la veste en cuir de l'Alpha comme un naufragé agrippe une bouée de sauvetage. Stiles savoura le bien-être qui l'emportait. La chaleur qui naissait au creux de son ventre. Pendant un instant, il n'était plus malheureux. Oubliée la tristesse du coeur. Oublié le manque qui le prenait aux tripes. Il était réellement bien.

Alors il réalisa ce qui le rendait si heureux. Les lèvres de Derek sur les siennes. Les lèvres de Derek. Sur les siennes. Horrifié par sa propre initiative, il recula prestement, sa tête percutant le mur.

Il avait la respiration courte, le coeur qui s'emballait, les joues qui rougissaient. Il se demandait ce qu'il lui avait pris d'embrasser Derek, et d'avoir aimé ça. Il se demandait ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Embrasser Derek. Sans même avoir eu son consentement. C'était plutôt suicidaire.

Il attendait la réaction de l'Alpha autant qu'il la craignait. Et il fût, encore une fois, surpris en voyant Derek rapprocher son visage de lui. L'adolescent reteint son souffle, son coeur battant si fort que le sang cognait à ses tempes. Tout les bruits lui parvenaient étouffés. Il faillit ne pas entendre le murmure de Derek contre ses lèvres.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça...

Et les lèvres de l'Alpha s'écrasèrent sur les siennes avec une avidité qui enflamma Stiles. Il sentit Derek relâcher la pression sur ses épaules pour lui saisir les hanches, rapprochant l'adolescent contre son corps. Le chaste baiser se transforma rapidement quand Stiles entrouvrit les lèvres. La langue de Derek saisit cette invitation et alla caresser celle de l'adolescent. Leur langues se cherchaient, se trouvaient, s'apprivoisaient, se domptaient, dans un baiser brûlant de passion trop longtemps contenue. Stiles émit un petit gémissement contre les lèvres du loup qui le dévorait.

* * *

Alors, ce premier chapitre vous met-il en appétit ? :D Je l'espère !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir :D


	2. Derek

Un grand MERCI à vous tous pour les reviews, vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! J'adore savoir que ça vous plait, ça me rend heureuse ! Et puisque vous êtes si enthousiastes - et moi si impatiente - je vous donne le chapitre trois juste après ! Et je répondrai à toutes les reviews des auteurs

**Titre : **Je crois que je t'aime...

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J. Davis excepté l'intrigue qui est de moi-même :3

**Couple : **Stiles/Derek

**Rating : **T pour ce chapitre !

**POV : **Stiles

**Note : **Spoiler saison 2 il me semble :3

* * *

**Je crois que je t'aime...**

Chapitre 2 : Derek

L'Alpha regardait ses Bêtas courir sous ses directives. Ce jour-là, il leur faisait travailler leur endurance, parce qu'il était important qu'ils puissent tenir la distance que ce soit pour fuir ou pour pourchasser un ennemi.

Tandis qu'il les observait, il prêtait une oreille attentive à Stiles, assit derrière lui. Le coeur de l'adolescent avait des accélérations soudaines qui inquiétaient l'Alpha. Ca lui rappelait trop de souvenirs. Il connaissait ce que traversait l'hyperactif ; les crises d'angoisses, de paniques, les nuits pleines de terreur. Il savait que Stiles avait encore des crises et des terreurs nocturnes.

S'il le savait, c'était parce qu'il surveillait l'adolescent de près. Plusieurs fois, pendant des réunions, il avait eu le temps de capter la tristesse, la détresse qui l'habitaient. Quand il pensait que personne ne le voyait, son masque joyeux tombait. Mais Derek continuait de l'observer, et dans ces moments là il n'avait qu'une envie, prendre l'adolescent dans ses bras. Il s'était étonné de ce sentiment mais il avait pensé que c'était parce que Stiles faisait partie de sa meute. Un Alpha se doit de veiller sur sa meute. Si l'un va mal, alors l'Alpha doit l'aider à aller mieux. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait exacte, et il le savait. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Tout avait commencé à changer, ce fameux soir face au Kanima, dans la piscine du lycée. Lorsqu'il avait cru que Stiles le laisserait mourir noyé. Paralysé par le venin, en plein milieu de deux mètres cinquante d'eau, son seul moyen de survie était l'adolescent, qui maintenait sa tête hors de l'eau. Stiles avait alors voulu récupérer son téléphone, posé sur le rebord de la piscine, pour appeler Scott en renfort. Sauf que pour atteindre son téléphone au plus vite, Stiles devait lâcher Derek, sans défense, incapable de nager. Derek s'était fermement opposé à cette idée. Il doutait que Stiles ne revienne le chercher. Il n'avait pas confiance.

Sans écouter ses protestations, l'adolescent l'avait lâché. Et il avait coulé. Encore et encore. Il avait touché le fond de la piscine. L'air dans ses poumons commençait à s'échapper. Il finit par manquer d'air. Il ferma les yeux, sentant déjà qu'il allait mourir ici, si sa paralysie ne disparaissait pas.

Mais soudain, il avait senti qu'on l'agrippait et qu'on le remontait. Dès que sa tête avait crevé la surface, il avait prit une grande inspiration. En ouvrant les yeux, il avait vu Stiles, le soutenant hors de l'eau. Il lui avait annoncé que Scott ne viendrait pas. Mais ça n'avait pas inquiété Derek. Stiles était revenu le chercher. Malgré tout ce que l'Alpha lui avait fait subir, Stiles ne l'avait pas laissé mourir. Il était loyal.

Il n'avait pas accordé toute sa confiance à l'adolescent, mais l'animosité qu'il ressentait envers lui avait largement diminué. Il s'était promis de ne plus trop le maltraité, pour le remercier. Et puis, il avait prêté un peu plus attention à Stiles, surtout parce que Scott avait rejoins sa meute, y intégrant son meilleur ami. Et il avait senti la détresse derrière le sourire, la tristesse derrière le sarcasme. Il avait reconnu les symptômes qu'il avait lui même combattus des années auparavant. Il s'était souvenu des crises qu'il avait eues, et que sa soeur Laura avait apaisées.

Il avait commencé à surveiller Stiles, comme il aurait veillé sur un de ses Bêtas. Mais il avait poussé sa surveillance plus loin, parce qu'il se retrouvait dans cet adolescent désemparé. Il veillait sur le jeune pendant son sommeil, vérifiant son rythme cardiaque. Lorsque l'hyperactif avait une crise pendant la nuit, Derek voulait entrer dans sa chambre pour l'aider, comme sa soeur le faisait. Mais le Shérif était là pour aider son fils, alors l'Alpha se contentait de rester près de la maison, au cas où.

Au fil du temps, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait une certaine affection pour Stiles. L'adolescent l'agaçait, l'énervait, mais Derek l'appréciait. D'autant plus qu'il comprenait l'attitude de Stiles. L'Alpha s'était retranché derrière un mur infranchissable, derrière sa colère. Stiles lui s'était retranché derrière ses sarcasmes, une fausse joie.

D'une certaine mannière, il admirait cet adolescent qui avait continué d'avancé malgré tout. Les efforts du garçon pour se montrer fort alors qu'il était vulnérable. C'était une forme de courage dont faisait preuve Stiles. Il avait beau être un humain, Derek pensait qu'il était aussi fort qu'un de ses Bêtas. Et il était intelligent, en plus de ça, même s'il était terriblement bavard.

Alors que ses Bêtas couraient toujours, suppliant Derek d'arrêter leur torture, celui-ci repensait à sa vie à NewYork avec sa grande soeur. C'était la période la plus sombre de sa vie, elle se situait seulement deux semaines après l'incendie déclenché par Kate. Cette garce d'Argent. Il revoyait les flammes qui brûlait sa maison, il sentait encore les effluves de chair brûlée qui s'élevaient en voultes de fumées, il entendait encore les hurlements des loups et des humains de sa famille, de sa meute. Même après tout ce temps, ça faisait toujours aussi mal. Il réprima un frisson. Sa culpabilité refaisait surface. C'était de sa faute si Kate avait fait brûler sa maison, sa famille...

Sentant que sa mauvaise humeur allait faire du mal à ses Bêtas, il les congédia d'un ordre sec. Les loups, voyant le visage sombre de leur Alpha, ne demandèrent pas leur reste et se précipitèrent dehors.

Alors qu'il allait laisser libre cours à sa colère et à sa culpabilité, un battement coeur rapide attira son attention. Il se tourna pour voir que Stiles était toujours là. Au lieu de se sentir agacé ou irrité par la présence du garçon, il se sentit étrangement apaisé. Il s'approcha de l'adolescent.

-Tu comptes squatter ici encore longtemps ? lui demanda-t-il, essyant de ne pas montrer trop d'affection à l'hyperactif.

Voyant que celui-ci ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait l'Alpha, Derek désigna le hangar devenu vide. Stiles suivit son regard et la tristesse de garçon n'échappa pas au loup. La vulnérabilité de Stiles toucha Derek d'une manière plus profonde encore. Il avait envie de protéger ce garçon frêle et fragile qui devait faire face aux aléas de sa vie. La tristesse s'effaça bientôt du visage de Stiles et celui-ci adressa un sourir au loup.

-Ouais, je trouve ce hangar sympa, j'ai rarement vu plus luxueux, répondit-il, sarcastique.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, agacé, mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait imaginé. Il était même plutôt attendri par l'effort que faisait Stiles pour paraître normal. Il n'avait sans doute pas vu l'inquiétude de l'Alpha.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il après que le silence se soit fait.

Lors de la séance d'entraînement, le coeur de Stiles s'était accéléré beaucoup de fois, plus que d'habitude. Il sentait que le jeune allait bientôt perdre pied. L'adolescent détourna le regard, le cachant au loup. Mais Derek savait ce qu'il voulait cacher : les larmes qu'il contenait. L'Alpha dut se faire violence pour ne pas enlacer Stiles et le réconforter. Il ne voulait pas effrayer son cadet. Celui-ci se releva alors, le regard toujours fuyant.

-Comme si ça t'intéressait, répondit-il finalement, la gorge nouée.

Derek serra les mâchoires et les poings. Paraissait-il si indifférent ? Bizarrement, il était vexé que Stiles ne se pense pas digne de son intérêt. Il soupira. Il fallait qu'il fasse comprendre au jeune homme qu'il n'était pas aussi insignifiant qu'il le croyait.

-Stiles, tu fais partie de ma meute, au même titre qu'un Bêta. Alors oui, ça m'intéresse de savoir comment tu vas. Depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression que tu es ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Quand est-ce que Stiles allait comprendre qu'il était avec eux, qu'il était aussi important qu'un loup, et que la meute le protégerait et prendrait soin de lui aussi longtemps qu'il en aurait besoin ? Mais, Derek parlait-il au nom de la meute, ou en son propre nom ? Il vit la surprise sur le visage de l'adolescent, qui n'avait toujours pas saisi qu'il était protégé.

-Ouais ça va, les cours tout ça... Harris me prend la tête, mentit Stiles en haussant les épaules. Rien ne me tracasse, c'est juste que j'ai pas mal de boulot en cours.

Son coeur s'était accéléré sous le coup du mensonge. Ne savait-il pas, depuis le temps, qu'on ne pouvait pas mentir à un loup ? Alors que Derek haussait un sourcil dubitatif et qu'il allait répliquer, Stiles partit dans un monologue. L'agacement du loup montait d'un cran à chaque fois que Stiles l'ignorait quand il l'appelait. Même en hurlant son prénom, l'adolescent continuait de débiter à une allure incroyable. Le loup ne comprenait même plus ce que l'adolescent disait, tant les mots étaient collés les uns aux autres. Il sentait la peur et le malaise du garçon aussi sûrement qu'il l'entendait parler. Il se résigna à le ramener sur terre de la manière forte.

A l'aide du loup à l'intérieur de lui, il plaqua durement l'adolescent contre le mur. Il regretta légèrement d'avoir été aussi violent quand il lut l'incompréhension et la douleur dans le regard noisette du garçon. Il eut envie de s'excuser, mais il ne le fit pas. Il avait enfin la paix, et pouvait en placer une. Il se mit à grogner pour que Stiles n'en profite pas pour reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

-Ferme-la, Stiles, gronda Derek. Tu ouvriras la bouche quand tu arrêteras de mentir.

Il espérait que le garçon se livre à lui, pour qu'il puisse l'aider. Mais il n'en fit rien. A la place, il lui mentit encore une fois. Derek accentua la pression sur le jeune et gronda plus fort. Il voulait effrayer un peu son cadet pour que celui-ci déballe ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, sans avoir à mentir.

-Je te préviens une dernière fois. Si tu mens, je t'arrache la gorge. Avec mes dents.

Il cru apercevoir les commissures de ses lèvres se relever légèrement. Sa menace le faisait sourire ? Depuis quand exactement n'effrayait-il plus l'adolescent ? Il vit la lueur de défis s'allumer dans le regard du garçon, tandis qu'il penchait la tête en relevant le menton pour découvrir sa gorge, la lui offrant. Il pouvait entendre l'affolement du coeur du garçon, et voyait l'artère dans son cou se gonfler à mesure des battements. Il eut une soudaine envie de plonger pour embrasser cette artère. Il serra les dents, se demandant d'où pouvait lui venir une telle envie. Peut-être était-ce son loup qui ne demandait qu'à déchirer la gorge du garçon qui la lui offrait. Non, il savait que c'était faux. Son loup ne voulait aucun mal à Stiles. Au contraire. Il encourageait Derek à se rapprocher encore, à serrer l'adolescent contre lui, à respirer son odeur, à le lier à lui.

Derek inspira pour calmer ses ardeurs, mais ce fût une erreur. L'odeur de Stiles emplit ses narines, portant des effleuves du désir que ressentait le garçon. Cette odeur si envoûtante monta à la tête de l'Alpha, qui eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas grogner de satisfaction. Il dût faire un énorme effort pour ne pas se jeter sur l'adolescent en face de lui.

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Stiles, il se perdit dans la couleur noisette de ses yeux. Les pupilles du garçon étaient dilatées. S'il n'avait pas déjà senti l'odeur du désir, ses yeux lui aurait mis la puce à l'oreille. Le rythme cardiaque de l'adolescent augmenta encore, tandis qu'il s'approchait du loup. Derek aurait dû reculer, aurait dû se replier loin du garçon. Parce qu'il n'était pas prêt. Pas prêt à entamer quoi que ce soit avec qui que ce soit. Pas prêt à donner sa confiance, après ce qu'il avait subit avec Kate. Seulement, il fut incapable de bouger, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il _voulait_ de ce contact. Il en avait _besoin_.

Les lèvres de Stiles, chaudes et douces, se posèrent maladroitement sur celles, impatientes, de Derek. Il se tétanisa. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il ne devait pas faire ça. Il avait plusieurs raisons qui démontraient l'erreur qu'il faisait. D'abord, il ne voulait pas être de nouveau faible en s'encombrant de sentiments. Il ne _pouvait_ _pas_ désirer Stiles. Pas parce qu'ils étaient tout deux du même sexe, Derek était bien au dessus de tout ça. Mais parce que Stiles n'était qu'un adolescent, qui entrait à peine dans la vie. Tous ça n'était qu'une simple expérience pour lui, et sûrement un jour il partirait sans se retourner. S'il s'engageait, ce n'était pas pour une courte durée, juste le temps pour Stiles de se rendre compte qu'il ne voulait plus de ça. Et même si Stiles restait, Derek doutait d'être en mesure de le protéger toute sa vie. Stiles semblait être abonné aux ennuis... Mais lorsqu'il sentit les mains de l'adolescent s'accrocher à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, ses pensées changèrent de direction. Il pouvait laisser le garçon entrer dans son coeur. Il sentait que Stiles en avait besoin. Derek voulait lui offrir le salut qu'il cherchait, la personne à qui se raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer. C'était même plus, il voulait être cette personne parce qu'il voulait protéger cet adolescent vulnérable, aussi vulnérable que Derek l'avait été.

Toutes ses réflexions fûrent balayées quand Stiles s'écarta avec précipitation. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit l'adolescent se cogner la tête dans le mur. Le silence plana, tandis que l'Alpha se battait avec lui-même. Devait-il répondre ? En avait-il le droit ? Stiles était mineur, de six ans son cadet.

Un dicton retentit dans sa tête : _Le coeur a ses raisons, que la raison ignore_. Dicton stupide, d'après Derek. Mais pourtant, il sentait qu'il allait craquer, malgré tout ce que sa raison soufflait. Parce que son coeur le lui dictait. Il pensait qu'il avait repouser tout sentiment, mais c'était faux, Stiles avait réussi à fissurer son armure. Il éprouvait des sentiments pour Stiles, depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne le soupçonnait. Son loup jubilait. Depuis la première fois qu'il avait senti Stiles, il avait _su_ qu'il le voulait. Il avait dû convaincre la partie humaine que c'était un besoin vital pour lui. Il avait besoin de Stiles, c'était son compagnon. Il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face.

Il aimait quand Stiles l'embêtait, il aimait quand il racontait des bêtises pour faire rire, il aimait surprendre le regard de son cadet sur lui. Et à cet instant, il aimait sentir Stiles contre lui, il aimait entendre son coeur s'affoler face à son regard, il aimait sentir le désir qu'il insipirait à l'adolescent. Il aimait Stiles, tout simplement. Il s'en rendait compte, maintenant.

Il avait pris sa décision. Il voulait essayer d'être avec Stiles. Il n'avait pas ressenti un désir aussi puissant depuis... Jamais, pour être honnête. Stiles enflammait ses sens. Il s'approcha doucement du garçon, et souffla tout contre ses lèvres :

-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça...

Et sa bouche partit à la recherche de celle de Stiles. Il relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur l'adolescent pour mieux attrapper ses hanches et le plaquer contre lui. A son contact, il sentit Stiles entrouvrir les lèvres. Il glissa sa langue dans l'interstice, et caressa celle de l'adolescent, le titillant, jouant avec lui. Stiles gémit contre ses lèvres, faisant frissonner l'Alpha.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu mes p'tits loups ?

J'vous aime tellement que je ne peux pas vous laisser haleter à attendre le troisième et dernier chapitre, je vais vous donner la dernière lampée : j'espère que vous serez rassasiés pour un temps mes louveteaux ! - ok la métaphore filée du loup est facile, mais chou nah ? -

Laissez une tite review pour me dire si quelque chose ne va pas ! C'est très important pour progresser ! :D


	3. C'est toi et moi, maintenant

Dernier chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

**Titre : **Je crois que je t'aime...

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J. Davis excepté l'intrigue qui est de moi-même :3

**Couple : **Stiles/Derek

**Rating : M **pour ce chapitre !

**Note : **N'oubliez pas que c'est mon tout premier lemon, je débute hein ! Ca va sûrement être maladroit et peut-être pas bien écrit ! C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de votre avis si je veux progresser !

* * *

**Je crois que je t'aime...**

Chapitre 3 : C'est toi et moi, maintenant

Leur baiser dura pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bout de souffle. Leurs lèvres se sérparèrent, mais ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre. Derek posa son front contre celui de l'adolescent, leur souffle se mêlant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entendais par "Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça" ? demanda finalement Stiles, incapable de retenir l'interrogation plus longtemps.

Cette phrase le tracassait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait comprendre, ni ce que le loup voulait dire. Son incompréhension avait grandi quand Derek avait répondu à son baiser, avec plus d'ardeur qui plus est.

Il entendit l'Alpha rire doucement, il avait senti l'inquiétude de son compagnon.

-Maintenant que je t'ai, tu ne repartiras pas, répondit le loup. Tu t'es engagé...

Stiles passa ses bras autour du cou de Derek.

-Ca tombe bien, je ne comptais pas te lâcher, souffla l'adolescent.

Il se rapprocha encore de Derek et l'embrassa avec beaucoup moins de retenue que les fois précédentes. Il n'était plus inquiet, l'Alpha ressentait la même chose que lui. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son compagnon avec fébrilité, tandis que l'autre agrippait la hanche du loup avec fermeté. Derek grogna en sentant le corps de Stiles se presser contre lui avec insistance. Il se demandait s'ils pouvaient aller plus loin. C'était peut-être trop rapide ? C'était même sûrement trop rapide. Mais lorsque Stiles passa ses mains sous le T-shirt du loup pour le faire remonter doucement le long de son torse, l'Alpha ne l'en empêcha pas. Au contraire, il aida son amant à le lui retirer, avant de s'attaquer au sien. Leur lèvres qui s'étaient séparées se retrouvèrent avec passion, leurs mains parcourant chaque centimètres de peau découverte de l'autre.

Peau contre peau, la chaleur de leur corps augmentait de minutes en minutes, chaque fois que la bouche de l'un parcourait l'épiderme de l'autre. D'un geste impérieux, Stiles repoussa Derek, le faisant reculer jusqu'à une vielle banquette qui traînait là sûrement depuis plusieurs années. Alpha se laissa faire, surpris des initiatives du plus jeune. Il ne savait pas Stiles aussi entreprenant. Mais finalement il n'aurait pas dû être étonné, lorsque l'hyperactif voulait vraiment quelque chose il l'obtenait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Derek se laissa tomber sur la banquette tandis que Stiles montait sur lui ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps. Dans cette position, Derek eut tout le loisir d'observer son amant, les mains sur ses hanches. Le loup n'avait jamais remarqué que malgré sa silhouette élancé et très fine, Stiles était musclé. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, lui donnant un air carnassier.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! s'indigna Stiles avec un rire nerveux.

-Comme quoi ? fit innocemment Derek, en haussant un sourcil.

-Comme si j'étais un bout de viande que tu allais bientôt dévorer !

Une lueur amusée dansa dans les prunelles vert d'eau de l'Alpha.

-Mais c'est exactement ce que je compte faire, repondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Alors que Stiles riait doucement, Derek déposa des baisers dans le cou de son amant puis sur sa clavicule, endroit particulièrement sensible pour l'adolescent. Le rire de Stiles mourru dans un gémissement de plaisir. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Derek, l'encourageant à continuer, tandis que son autre main agrippait le dos du loup, y plantant ses ongles.

La douleur minime que ressentit Derek à ce contact ne fit qu'exacerber ses sens, lui faisant pousser un long grognement de plaisir où l'on pouvait entendre toute la violence de sa passion qu'il tentait de contenir.

Inconsciemment, Stiles commença à imprimer un lent va-et-vient sous les baisers brûlants de son amant. Derek, sentant le mouvement hésitant de Stiles, décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il saisit fermement l'adolescent et le fit basculer sur la banquette pour se retrouver au dessus de lui. Langoureusement, il deposa une succession de baisers ardants le long de son cou, de son torse, jusqu'à la barrière du jeans. Doucement, en prenant soin d'effleurer sa peau, il défit la boucle de la ceinture et le bouton du pantalon avant de le faire glisser avec langueur sur les jambes de son amant, qui gémissait d'impatience. Derek eut un fin sourire, prenant un malin plaisir à être lent pour faire durer les choses. Le pantalon vola dans la pièce sans plus de cérémonie, et Derek remonta le long des jambes de Stiles, embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Stiles, qui avait retenu son souffle lorsque l'Alpha lui retirait le bas, expira doucement sous les vagues de plaisir que lui prodigait les lèvres du loup. Il agrippa la banquette avec tant de force que la jointure de ses doigts devint blanche, et bientôt il ne les sentit plus. Il devait se défaire de l'emprise de Derek avant de mourir de plaisir entre ses bras. Aussi, il attrapa la tête de l'Alpha entre ses mains et fit remonter le loup jusqu'à sa bouche. Tout en l'embrassant, il intima silencieusement à son amant de se redresser. Là, il se détacha de Derek pour parcourir son torse de baisers et de caresses febriles. Puis il descendit jusqu'au jeans du loup qu'il entreprit de lui enlever avec plus d'impatience que l'Alpha, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire celui-ci.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi ou je m'en vais, le menaça Stiles la lèvre boudeuse, s'arrêtant dans son entreprise .

Derek plissa les yeux et emprisonna son compagnon dans une étreinte qui fit sentir à l'adolescent ce qu'il risquait de manquer s'il partait.

-Tu veux vraiment partir maintenant ? chuchota Derek d'une voix rauque de désir.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher le 'non' qui voulait sortir. Il continua de bouder, avec cependant plus de difficultés étant donné qu'il sentait l'érection de son amant contre sa jambe. Finalement le loup céda le premier, amusé par la situation.

-Je ne me moquais pas de toi, Stiles, je te trouve juste adorable, assura Derek avec un sourire enjôleur.

L'intensité du regard de l'Alpha fit céder l'adolescent, qui se jeta sur la bouche de son amant avec avidité, comme si les quelques minutes où il n'avait pas touché Derek avait été des années voire des siècles. Le loup, triomphant, s'occupa de retirer complètement son pantalon qui rejoignit celui de son amant.

Après un échange de regards et de sourires, les boxers volerent à leur tour. C'est Derek qui percuta le premier ; il grogna de frustration. Stiles comprit à son tour et sourit, taquin, à son amant. Se levant, il attrapa son jean et fouilla dans une de ses poches pour en ressortir un petit carré argenté. Il retourna auprès de Derek, fier de lui. Il arracha un morceau - là où se trouvait l'ouverture facile - de l'emballage du préservatif avec sauvagerie pour faire rire Derek. Celui-ci haussait un sourcil intéressé, questionnant Stiles silencieusement. L'adolescent avait-il prévu le coup ?

-Sortez couvert, répondit simplement Stiles en haussant les épaules, sans pouvoir retenir le sourire amusé qui étirait ses lèvres.

Derek l'embrassa avant de lui glisser à l'oreille :

-T'es le meilleur.

-Je te le fais pas dire !

Stiles prit le préservatif et d'une main, se saisit du sexe de son amant pour le lui enfiler. Lorsque sa main entra en contact avec l'érection de Derek, le loup grogna longuement. Avant d'enfiler la capote à son compagnon, le garçon referma fermemant sa main sur l'objet du délit, faisait de petites pressions qui faisait gronder Derek de plus en plus fort. Satisfait du son que sortait de l'Alpha, Stiles vola un baiser un son amant tout en lui enfilant le préservatif. Derek fit se rallonger l'adolescent et lui écarta doucement les jambes.

Le loup hésita un instant. Sans lubrifiant digne de ce nom, il risquait de blesser l'adolescent - et même avec du lubrifiant, ça n'aurait pas été beaucoup mieux. Aussi, il lança un regard interrogateur à son amant. Celui-ci, comprenant bien ce qui arrêtait l'Alpha, prit deux secondes pour réfléchir. Les deux secondes suffirent pour balayer ses inquiétudes sous l'envie pressante qu'il avait de ne faire qu'un avec Derek. Il hôcha la tête, une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

L'Alpha humidifia langoureusement ses doigts, laissant à Stiles tout le loisir d'observer la scène, avant de prendre l'érection de l'adolescent de son autre main et de la porter à sa bouche. Dès que sa langue toucha le gland, Stiles se cambra pour aller à sa rencontre. Derek imprima un leger mouvement de va et vient et une fois qu'il fût sûr que son amant était détendu, il commença doucement à le préparer.

Au départ, Stiles se contracta devant l'intrusion. Non seulement ce n'était pas agréable, mais en plus c'était douloureux. Finalement, ses inquiétudes revinrent au galop. Derek, sentant le malaise de l'adolescent, accéléra le mouvement de va et vient, puis joua de sa langue pour caresser la verge de son amant. Sous les vagues de plaisir qui envahissait son corps, il se détendit. Le loup continua sa progression avec lenteur, puis une fois sûr que Stiles était près, il calqua le mouvement de va et vient de ses doigts et sa bouche.

L'Alpha se décolla doucement de l'objet du délit pour fixer Stiles avec intensité.

-Regarde-moi Stiles, lui souffla-t-il.

L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé. Il fixa alors son regard noisette dans celui vert d'eau de son amant.

-Tu me fais confiance ? lui demanda-t-il.

Sans la moindre hésitation, le garçon hocha la tête avec vigueur. Il aurait bien voulu parler, mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Toute volonté semblait l'avoir momentanément quitté ; il était totalement à la merci de son amant. Avec un sourire, le loup reprit son travail entre les jambes de son adorable hyperactif.

Stiles ne savait plus où donner de la tête. La gêne et la douleur qu'occassionait l'intrusion en lui se mélangeait avec le plaisir que lui prodigait la bouche de son amant. Soudain, il se rendit compte que sa douleur et son plaisir étaient intrasèquement liés. Prenant conscience de ça, il se détendit alors tout à fait et Derek retira ses doigts.

Avec le plus de précaution possible, il s'introduisit en Stiles avec lenteur. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le visage de l'adolescent, et en fonction de ses expressions, il ralentissait la progression, voire il s'arrêtait. Il gardait une main sur le sexe de son amant et imprimait toujours de va-et-vient pour aider son compagnon à faire abstraction de la douleur.

Finalement, Stiles signala à son amant qu'il était près en remuant doucement le bassin. Avec douceur, il vola un baiser à Stiles tout en bougeant lentement. Sous les gémissement de l'adolescent, qui se faisaient de plus en plus retentissants, Derek augmenta la cadence. Lorsque Stiles se mit à gémir le nom de son amant avec passion, le loup gronda, grogna, exprimant à quel point il aimait entendre son nom prononcé de cette façon.

Stiles était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il s'était accroché à Derek, et avait planté ses ongles dans le dos si musclé de son amant, le faisant gémir à son tour. Ils avaient tout deux la respiration saccadée, le coeur affolé, et les sens en ébullition. Derek agrippa fermement les hanches de Stiles pour le redresser. Ainsi, l'adolescent se retrouva à califourchon sur le loup, imprimant sa propre cadance. L'Alpha avait le visage enfoui dans le cou de son amant et il respirait avec délectation l'odeur que dégageait Stiles. Une de ses mains était placée sur la nuque de l'adolescent et l'autre caressait l'érection de l'hyperactif. Le hanga était empli de leur gémissement, toujours un peu plus fort. Stiles répétait le nom de Derek d'une voix rauque et chuchotée, comme une litanie sacrée qui faisait gronder l'Alpha. Chaque coup de reins était un peu plus violent que le précédent. Alors qu'ils étaient proches de la jouissance, Derek perdit le contrôle sur son loup. Des crocs ourlèrent bientôt la bouche de l'Alpha et il mordit dans l'épaule de Stiles, passant sans problème la barrière de la chair. A ce moment là, Stiles ne ressentit aucune douleur, trop submergé de plaisir. Quelques mouvements de bassin en plus les firent venir en même temps, dans un long râle rauque.

Epuisés, mais heureux, ils restèrent un moment à se toiser, savourant l'expression de plaisir encore présente sur le visage de l'autre, avant que Derek ne se retire et ne se s'allonge sur Stiles, le nez dans son cou. L'adolescent referma ses bras autour du corps puissant et transpirant de son amant. Il n'avait jamais été plus heureux qu'en cet instant. La tristesse avait définitivement quitté ses prunelles. La solitude avait définitivement quitté son coeur. Et le manque avait définitivement été comblé par la présence de Derek. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui se souciait de lui, qui faisait attention à lui (Stiles n'oubliait pas l'absolue douceur dont avait fait preuve son amant durant leurs ébats, se montrant particulèrement attentioné). Tout était parfait. Il prit alors conscience que Derek l'avait mordu.

-Tu m'as mordu, souffla Stiles, une pointe d'horreur dans la voix. Je vais me transformer ?

Il ne voulait pas devenir un loup-garou. Toutes ces histoires de perte de contrôle les nuits de pleines lune, ou l'incapacité de gérer la transformation sous le coup de l'émotion le terrifiait. Son coeur s'affola.

-Non, tu ne vas pas te transformer. C'est différent avec toi. Tu es mon compagnon, ça signifie qu'aux yeux des autres loups, tu m'appartiens et personne n'a le droit de te toucher. La morsure celle le lien entre nous. Je... je voulais attendre un peu avant de te mordre, mais j'ai perdu le contrôle. Un loup recherche son compagnon toute sa vie, et quand il le trouve il a l'irrésistible envie de le faire sien. C'est un besoin presque vital...

Stiles n'était pas vraiment en mesure de comprendre tout ce que ça impliquait. Des tas de questions fusaient dans sa tête mais aucune n'arrivait à passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Son cerveau était ecore enveloppé dans les brumes du plaisir qu'il avait ressentit. A la place des questions, il eut envie de dire trois mots, qui semblaient très importants pour lui.

-Derek ? hésita l'adolescent dans un souffle.

-Hum ? se contenta de demander l'Alpha, les yeux fermés, bercé par le rythme apaisant du coeur de Stiles qui s'était calmé.

Après avoir inspiré profondément il se lança :

-Je crois que je t'aime...

Un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres de Derek, qui se redressa pour ancré son regard dans les prunelles noisettes qu'il aimait tant.

-Je crois que je t'aime aussi, répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il n'avait rien à voir avec les précédents, qui avaient été sauvages, passionnés, violents. Ce baiser-là était doux et tendre, presque craintif, exprimant tout leurs sentiments. Ils étaient heureux, vraiment heureux, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Et pour longtemps ils l'espéraient.

* * *

Verdict ? La review est votre amie :D


End file.
